jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Yetriss
Odwiedziłeś/aś mnie? Zostaw rybgę dla mnie :> Tak Jeśli chcesz: *Pomocy w czymś związanym z grą, profilem lub innymi tego typu sprawami - to zapraszam na tablicę. Chociaż nie znam się na wszystkim, skieruję cię do osób która na pewno ci pomogą :) *Dowiedzieć się czegoś o mnie - co lubię, jakie smoki lubię, jakie gry lubię itp. to może coś znajdziesz :P *Przeczytać mojego bloga o wymyślonym smoku lub zobaczyć opowiadanie o nim - w takim razie zapraszam na stronę w pełni poświęconej Arlunie lub Seranie - moich wymyślonych smoczycach. Napisz czy ci się podobają i ewentualnie czy chcesz o nich opowiadanie. O mnie Witaj na moim profilu. Jeśli to ci do życia potrzebne to wiedz, że jestem ekspertem w dziedzinie wymyślania ładnych imion :3 I tak, mam bzika na punkcie elfów ale robaków nie jem :V Jeśli chcerz odpowiedzi na jakieś pytanie to ci pomogę (chociaż uprzedzam że nie znam się na wszystkim). Moim ulubionym smokiem jest właśnie Chmuroskok. Dlaczego? Za to że po prostu jest :D Gdybym mogła wymyśleć jakiś gatunek smoka do nowego filmu to by się nazywał Kolcoząb Południowy czy jakoś tak :P Tam są informacje o mnie z mojego wymyślonego świata --------->(znaczy tam......na górze ^ xD Skąd się wziął mój nick? Są w sumie 2 warianty. Jeden jest mój a drugi z jednej gry :V 1) Nazwa pochodzi od skrótu imienia i samego imiona postaci z gry Wiedźmin III (bo tylko tą cześć oglądałam :P) Są to: Ye od Yennefer (wiem powinno być Yen ale jakoś tak wyszło. Poza tym by dziwnie brzmiało - Yentriss :D 2) Dziwniejsze - w moim języku (wow mam własny język co nie. Nie no żartuję xD) słowo Yetriss oznacza Smoczycę. Dlatego Yetriss to mój tytuł, a Erina to imię - piękne, przenajświętrze i tak dalej xD Jakie smoki lubię? Lubię wszystkie smoki na tej wiki - łącznie z Rise of Berk. Chociaż są takie które lubię bardziej niż inne - oto one: Cloudjumper1.jpg|Stormcutter Wichura F2.png|Śmiertnik Zębacz Hakokieł jws2.jpg|Koszmar Ponocnik Jot i Wym.png|Zębiróg Zamkogłowy Seashocker F2.png|Seashocker Krzykozgon F2.png|Krzykozgon Szeptozgon.png|Szeptozgon Hobblegrunt F2.png|Koślawy Mruk Zmiennoskrzydły.png|Zmiennoskrzydły Zaduśny Zdech.png|Zaduśny Zdech Oszołomostrach Valki.png|Oszołomostrach Wrzeniec F2.png|Wrzeniec Oraz wymyślone smoki - Tetrix, Arluna, Serana, Polaris, Gavia.....Blog użytkownika:Agadoo/Gavia Co lubię *''Tworzyć zwykle dosyć krótkie opowiadania lub po prostu tworzyć......ujmę to zeszyt ze stworzeniami :P'' *''Słuchać muzykę, szczególnie tą co leci w tle (jeśli ktoś jej nie kojarzy to chyba w żadną grę nie grał XD oczywiście to żart)'' *''Wymyślać własne gatunki smoków, zwierząt (ludzi......czasami :P) i ogólnie coś trzeba zrobić z moją "pustką" we łbie XD'' *Grać w różne typy gier lub przeglądać o nich wikie ( w szczególności FNaF :P) jeśli nie mam okazji zagrać w nie osobiście. *Pisać blogi - niekoniecznie udane (Lisica się przekonała xP) Zapraszam także na mojego bloga który wkrótce ruszy po tym jak tylko stworzę mój własny gatunek smoka. Możecie równierz pisać czy byście chcieli takie coś :P *Szkołę (heh taki żarcik) Galeria Fan Art Tutaj możecie dodawać przeróbki, arty i inne tego typu obrazy z Seranie lub Arlunie, osobno lub razem, obrazki do poczty lotniczej - no po prostu wszystko dla wszystkich na wszystkim xD Możecie narysować również mnie :P Może wam do tego posłużyć mój avatar lub opis w tabelce :) Po prostu przesułajcie mi obrazki na tablicę a ja podpiszę je waszymi nickami :) BiałyStrom2.png|Obrazek od Lisica01 do tabelki z informacjami ;) BiałyStorm.png|Obrazek od Lisica01 do tabelki z informacjami :)